Doubhée Garamond, pour vous servir
by Aiko Caldin
Summary: Le Royaume du grand Roi Garamond est le pays le plus redouté de tous, ce pays est connu pour avoir des guerriers imbattables et invincibles. Doubhée n'en faisait pas exception, on l'a connaissait pour sa froideur et son visage sans expression. Elle se voit donner une mission importante par le Roi Garamond lui-même. C'est ainsi que Doubhée rencontra le Prince, Joshua Lieben.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

C'était il y a plus de dix ans, une bataille avait fait rage, le sang coulait abondamment. Des coups d'épée dansaient sur les champs de batailles, le sang coulait quand ces coups atteignaient leur cible. Beaucoup de corps sans vie envahissaient le sol qui abordait maintenant une couleur rouge. C'était des amis, des pères de famille ou des fils. Le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez quand la guerre prit fin.

Un soldat marchait, l'air grave, dans ce qui restait de ces terres. Il devait enjamber les cadavres pour ce créer un chemin. Il avait beaucoup trop de morts. Que ce soit dans son camp et celui du camp adverse. Le jeune soldat faisait partie du camp qui avait gagner cette bataille. Mais il ne pouvait pas « savourer » cette victoire. Ce jour-là, il n'y eu ni chanson, ni fête pour lui. Trop de monde sont morts pour assouvir des caprices des plusieurs dirigeants qui adoraient faire la guerre. Le pauvre soldat entendit son nom être prononcé, il détourna son regard de cette horreur pour rejoindre son ami.

\- Rupert, dit son ami, Il faut y aller.  
\- Je sais, répondit le soldat nommé Rupert.  
\- Qui a-t-il mon ami ?, dit le premier homme  
\- Beaucoup des nôtres sont morts Charles, dit-il serrant les poings, J'ai été naïf de penser qu'une guerre pourrait arranger les problèmes entre les pays.

Son ami mit sa main sur l'épaule de Rupert pour lui murmurer une phrase « _Nous l'avons tous été, mon ami_ ». Les deux jeunes hommes se quittèrent ensuite pour rejoindre leur pays respectif. La fin de leur alliance, mais une amitié qui continuera dans le futur. Le jeune futur roi Rupert reprit la route avec ces troupes, ils avaient gagné ce jour-là. Mais tout ce qu'il retenu c'était cette image qu'était la guerre. Rupert regarda son armée du coin de l'œil. Il y avait presque pas de perte dans son camp, mais il en manquait. Soudainement, il aperçue une petite silhouette dans ces troupes, elle ne devait pas dépasser le mètre vingt. C'était une enfant à la cheveux d'or en désordre, une longue frange cachait ses yeux. Rupert s'arrêta. L'enfant devait avoir dix ans, pas plus. Le pays du jeune soldat acceptait les jeunes enfants dans ces armées. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres enfants des autres pays. Ils étaient assez fort pour porter une épée et se défendre comme un adulte, mais sans d'expérience à la guerre. Il aurait juré avoir vu plus d'un enfant dans ces troupes.

\- Petit, où est passé le reste de ton équipe ?, demanda-t-il.  
\- …, l'enfant ne releva même pas sa tête pour lui faire face, Ils sont restés là-haut. Il ne reste que moi, capitaine.

Le capitaine se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ce n'était pas des soldats, alors pourquoi le roi avait autorisé des enfants à prendre part à cette guerre ? Ils étaient effectivement assez fort pour leur âge. Mais c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient. Le regard violet de l'enfant ne montrait aucune émotion, il pouvait le deviner malgré la longue frange qui les cachait.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Rupert, Comment te nommes-tu ?  
\- … Je m'appelle Doubhée.


	2. Chapter 1 : Premier Regard

Chapitre 1 :  
 _ **Premier regard**_.

Dix ans après la guerre.

~~~  
 _ **Le Royaume Sombre**_  
~~~

Le Royaume Sombre. C'était le nom qu'on donnait au Royaume du Roi Rupert. Un Royaume connu pour ses habitants qui auraient, tous, petit comme grand, une force surhumaine. Des soldats imbattables et sans pitié. On pouvait les reconnaître grâce à leur regard rouge. Beaucoup de rumeur et d'histoire les décrivait comme des monstres. Un seul soldat pouvait renverser une armée disait ces rumeurs. Et il valait mieux que cela reste ainsi. Une agilité impressionnante, une force surhumaine et des armes meurtrières c'était ce qui décrivait les habitants de ce Royaume.

Depuis la dernier guerre, d'il y a dix ans, le nouveau Roi Rupert avait réussi à prendre le trône de l'ancien roi. Les rangs et les titres ne se gagnait que par la force physique, contrairement aux autres pays où il fallait avoir le sang de noble pour être roi ou Général. Rupert était connu comme étant l'homme le plus fort du Royaume Sombre. Tout le monde l'admirait dans son pays, mais il était craints dans les autres pays. C'est ce qui dissuadait les pays de ne pas entrer en guerre avec le Royaume Sombre. Le simple fait de prononcer le nom de cet homme pouvait effrayer toute une armée et les faire rentrer chez eux, la queue entre les jambes. C'est grâce à cet homme que les pays étaient maintenant calme et renonçait à entrer en guerre pour des raisons futiles. Le Roi Rupert n'avait jamais oublié cette vision d'horreur qu'était la guerre, et faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Un messager courrait dans les couloirs du château, il courrait dans ces couloirs avec une vitesse presque surhumaine prenant plusieurs couloirs sans aucune hésitation. L'homme connaissait les moindre recoins de ce château. Il descendit plusieurs étages, ouvrit une porte pour arriver dans les jardins extérieur de la cour. Le voilà arrivé à son but. _L'air d'entrainement des soldats_. Son regard parcourut l'immense cours dans ces moindres recoins. Trouvant enfin son bonheur, il s'avança dans la foule de soldat qui s'étaient réunis pour former un cercle immense. Au centre de ce cercle se trouvait deux soldats. Tous deux portait un masque et ce faisait face. Le messager soupira, la personne qu'il cherchait était comme qui dirait « occupé ». Les épées se croisaient avec une vitesse impressionnante pour un œil d'une personne normale, mais pas pour les spectateurs et le messagers. L'homme perdit sa patience et commença à s'exprimer.

\- Garamond !, hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre, J'ai un message pour vous !  
\- Je suis occupée, dit l'une des deux personnes masquée.  
\- C'est de sa majesté le Roi, je me dois d'insister, dit-il plaignant.

Suite à sa phrase, la jeune Garamond para le coup qui venait vers sa tête. Elle prit ensuite son épée à deux mains pour éjecter l'épée qui avait tenté de lui prendre sa tête. Laissant son adversaire sans arme. Elle pointa son épée contre sa trempe pour le faire abandonner avant qu'il n'en vienne au main. La foule applaudit devant le vainqueur, le cercle se déforma enfin.

\- Sa majesté ?, répéta-t-elle, Que me veut-il ?  
\- Je ne suis qu'un messager de sa majesté, je n'en sais pas plus que vous.  
\- Compris, dit-elle en soupirant.

La salle du trône était la plus grande pièce du château, Doubhée n'y allait presque jamais, ce fût donc la première fois qu'elle l'a vit. Le Roi reposait sur son trône, apercevant la majesté du Royaume Sombre, Doubhée mit un genoux à terre tout en baissant sa tête. Quand le Roi vit la jeune fille, le sourire apparut sur son visage. Le Roi Rupert s'avança pour arriver en face de la jeune fille.

\- Votre Majesté, moi, Doubhée Garamond, est de retour.  
\- Hum toujours aussi formel, relève toi jeune fille !

Doubhée releva la tête pour lui sourire gentiment. L'un des rares sourire qu'elle n'adresse qu'à une personne, son Roi. C'était l'homme le plus fort du Royaume, même Doubhée faisait pâle figure face à cet homme. Après un moment de silence, le Roi Rupert tendit un papier à la jeune Garamond. Sans poser de question, elle le prit.

\- J'ai reçu ce message aujourd'hui, dit-il enfin, Il est de mon ami, le Roi Charles du Royaume de DresVan.  
\- Celui qui vous a sauvé la vie lors de la guerre, majesté ?, dit Doubhée surprise d'entendre ce nom.  
\- Exactement, grogna-t-il se rappelant de cette triste histoire, Je lui ai toujours promis de l'aider en retour un jour, et enfin, ce jour est arrivé !  
\- Hum, la jeune fille lu le message, Le Prince Joshua, majesté ?  
\- Ah oui, c'est son fils, il a besoin d'aide, dit-il tristement. Mon ami a reçu des lettres de menace contre son fils. Au début, il ne le prit pas au sérieux, mais il y a une semaine maintenant, le Prince a presque perdu la vie lors d'une attaque pendant sa sortie. Il m'a demandé des gardes du corps pour le protéger, j'ai donc pensé à toi pour ce rôle.

Devant le visage triste du Roi, Doubhée se sentit concerné. C'était un Roi mais aussi pour elle, l'homme, qui l'avait recueillis pendant la guerre, il y a dix ans. Elle s'était promis de suivre cet homme et de l'aider dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait à l'avenir. C'est pourquoi elle n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication de sa part, pour accepter son offre.

\- Je me met en route, votre majesté.

~~~  
 _ **Le Royaume de DesVan**_  
~~~

Le Royaume de DresVan est connu pour être un pays dirigé par une multitude de lois et de traditions, stricte mais juste. Ce Royaume est dirigé par le Roi Charles, un Roi décrit par ces habitants comme bon et juste. C'est pourquoi quand il apprit que son fils, son seul enfant, était en danger de mort, il n'a pas réfléchit à deux fois avant d'envoyer ce message. Demander de l'aide à son ancien ami de guerre, le Roi Rupert. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son ami monterait rapidement en grade pour se faire un nom. Le « _Monstre du Royaume Sombre_ ». Le Roi Charles savait que ce n'était pas un monstre sanguinaire et sans pitié, il avait combattu avec lui pendant la guerre. C'était l'un des premier homme à détester la guerre et à se demander si une guerre était vraiment nécessaire pour la paix des pays. Hélas, peut de personne croyait à l'histoire de sa majesté. Son fils y compris. Repensant à son vielle ami et à la guerre, le Roi n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de son trône s'ouvrir à la volé.

\- Votre Majesté !, s'écrit le nouveau venu, Qu'elle est donc cette histoire de garde du corps ?!

Le Roi soupira, c'était son fils unique qui venait de franchir la porte du trône avec son majordome, Jan. Le pauvre Jan s'excusa silencieusement auprès de sa majesté d'un seul regard. Le Roi posa son regard sur son fils, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Et c'était très rare qu'il hausse ainsi le ton envers son paternel. Il devait avoir eu vent de ce que le Roi avait prévu pour lui dans les prochains jours. Un garde du corps venant du Royaume Sombre.

\- Majesté !, répéta-t-il encore une fois.  
\- Je t'ai entendu mon fils, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, Y aurait-il un problème ?  
\- Un garde du corps ?, dit-il, Du Royaume Sombre ? Je préfère encore me protéger tout seul avec mes VRAI garde du corps.  
\- Ceux que j'ai engagé sont de VRAI garde du corps, grogna-t-il, Te protéger toi-même avec nos gardes actuels ?, dit-il se rappelant de l'autre jour, J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre mon fils.  
\- Et ça n'est pas arrivé.  
\- Les habitants de ce Royaume ne sont pas ceux dont on parle dans tes livres, Joshua.  
\- Oui, ils sont tellement bon qu'on surnomme leur Roi « Le Monstre », ironisa Joshua.  
\- Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je l'ai connu, tu n'as pas le droit de le juger. Et ni de juger ceux qui vont venir pour mettre leur vie en jeu pour sauver la tienne !, hurla-t-il en se levant de son trône, Ils seront bientôt là, tu les accueilleras avec le sourire et tu les laisseras faire leur boulot.

Joshua tourna le dos à son père et sortie de la salle avec son majordome, Jan. Le Roi Charles s'assit de nouveau dans son trône tout en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il priait intérieurement pour la sécurité de son fils et pour qu'il comprenne qui sont vraiment les habitants du Royaume Sombre.

Le jeune Prince prit le chemin de son bureau pour s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Plusieurs questions trônait dans l'esprit du Prince de DresVan. Pourquoi son paternel avait engagé ces inconnus ? Et qui n'ont pas du tout une bonne réputation ? Les habitants du Royaume Sombre faisait peur à tout le monde, c'était toujours eux les « _méchants_ » qu'on décrivait dans les comptes pour enfant, avec les sorcières et les dragons. Il n'y avait que son père qui croyait que c'était des personnes comme les autres mais avec une différence de force. Une seule différence physique permettait de les reconnaître. Mais c'était une rumeur, qui disait que leur yeux prenait une autre couleur quand ils combattaient, la couleur du sang. Joshua préféra de ne plus penser à l'idée excessive et stupide de son père pour revenir à ses papiers.

Plusieurs heures venaient de passer, Joshua avait toujours le nez dans ces papiers, les heures passaient rapidement. Il faisait déjà nuit quand il leva le nez de ces documents. Les personnes qu'avait engager son père devait normalement arriver le lendemain. Le Prince soupira doucement, minuit venait de passer et il n'était toujours pas dans ces quartiers. Le jeune fils du Roi Charles ne s'inquiétait pas de sa sécurité à l'intérieur du château, personne ne pouvait entrer. Il avait confiance en sa garde, c'est pourquoi il pouvait baisser sa garde dans son chez lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il était déjà minuit passé et son majordome, Jan, n'était toujours pas revenu. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'être en retard, c'était un perfectionniste avant d'être un majordome. Alors qu'est ce qui pouvait le retarder ? Inquiet pour Jan, Joshua décida de sortir de son bureau, les couloirs étaient calme comme à leur habitude. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-là. Sauf pour Jan et le Prince. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans et ne c'était plus séparé depuis ce jour. Le Prince Joshua ne l'admettra surement jamais mais il le considérait comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Le jeune Prince continua sa route jusque dans les cuisines, tellement préoccupé par son ami d'enfant, il ne vit pas l'ombre noir qui se rapprochait de lui. Joshua vit avec horreur son majordome à terre dans les cuisines.

\- JAN !, hurla-t-il en s'avançant vers lui, Que t'est-il arrivé ?!  
\- Prince… Joshua.., dit-il dans un murmure, Fuyez…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je ne vais pas te laisser ici !  
\- Ils sont… venus pour… votre tête, dit-il avec plus de voix.  
\- Je ne te laisserais pas seul !

L'ombre qui trônait toujours dans le dos du Prince, se mit enfin à bouger. Une lame en main, il l'abattit sur le Prince qui tenait toujours dans ces bras son ami d'enfance. Jan l'avait vu abattre son couteau, et avait un regard horrifié. Joshua se retourna pour savoir ce qui pouvait faire peur à son majordome, il ne vit la lame que du coin de l'œil.

Un bruit de lame contre lame se fit entendre. Un choc tellement fort que l'agresseur se vit projeter hors de la pièce, contre le mur du couloir violemment. Joshua ne pouvait pas croire ce que ces yeux voyaient. L'homme qui était sur le point de le tuer venait d'être projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Les épées n'avaient fait que se croisé, qui pouvait avoir une telle force pour faire ça ? Une petite silhouette se tenait devant Jan et Joshua, épée en main et prêt à se battre. Le fait que la pièce était plongé dans le noir, le jeune Prince et Jan, ne pouvaient identifier cette silhouette.

\- Prince Joshua, dit une voix féminine, Quoi qu'il arrive, rester derrière moi.

La nouvelle venue avait tourné son regard vers les deux hommes, c'est là qu'ils comprirent tous les deux à qui ils avaient à faire. Les yeux de la jeune fille avec des reflets rouge, comme le sang.

Doubhée venait de repousser l'assaillant juste à temps, une seconde de retard et le jeune Prince Joshua aurait vu sa tête décoller de son corps. L'homme qu'elle avait projeté était un assassin. Pouvant se mouvoir dans le noir sans faire aucun bruit. C'était un pro. Mais qu'il soit pro ou non, il avait l'air horrifié quand il vit la jeune fille. Il devait l'avoir reconnu grâce à ces yeux rouge. Le Royaume Sombre. Il y avait peu de personne qui n'avaient pas peur de leur origine. Doubhée prit son épée avec ces deux mains, tout en se rapprochant de son ennemis. Celui-ci gémissait de rage, lui demandant de le laisser en vie. Il essaya même de s'échapper, mais il était bien trop lent, et il ne pouvait plus se fondre dans son environnement à cause de la peur qui l'envahissait.

\- Attaquer quelqu'un dans son dos, dit-elle soudainement, C'est le genre de personne que je déteste le plus au monde.

Son épée trancha facilement l'une des jambes du fuyard sans pour autant la détacher de son corps. Un hurlement de douleur réussit à réveiller les personnes qui s'étaient endormis. Les lumières commencèrent a envahir le couloir dans lequel le combat faisait rage. Encore faut-il que ce soit un combat équitable. L'homme ne pouvait plus bouger, et n'avait plus d'arme pour se défendre. Doubhée leva sa lourde épée à deux main derrière sa tête. Elle abaissa son arme vers l'homme.

\- Arrête !, hurla une voix, Ne le tue pas !

L'épée changea de trajectoire à la dernière seconde, à la place de la tête, elle s'abattit à la droite du visage de l'assassin. Elle était prête à le tuer de sang-froid, mais c'était sans compter sur la voix qui l'en avais dissuadé. Doubhée rangea son épée dans son fourreau et fit demi-tour pour voir le Prince Joshua s'avancer vers elle avec son majordome à ces côtés. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de ne pas le tuer ? Cet assassin était prêt à le tuer sans aucune hésitation une minute plus tôt. Doubhée regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux violet s'approcher d'elle, le regard en colère. Son majordome le suivait lentement. Ce Prince était bizarre, Doubhée avait entendue des histoires sur les Princes des autres Royaumes, ils étaient tous égoïstes et ne s'intéressait qu'à leur petite personne. Le pouvoir et l'argent, était leur seule raison de vivre. Mais pas ce Prince-là. La jeune fille avait entendu les paroles du Prince quand il avait retrouvé son majordome à terre. « Je _ne te laisserais pas seul !_ » lui avait-il hurlé malgré qu'il savait qu'on voulait sa tête. Et maintenant il demande qu'on épargne l'assassin ? C'était des actes qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Le Prince Joshua s'avançait vers la nouvelle venue, c'était donc elle, son nouveau garde du corps ? Un habitant du Royaume Sombre. Joshua venait de comprendre que ce qu'on disait dans les livres n'étaient rien à côté de leur véritable force. Il en avait été témoin et n'en revenait toujours pas. Maintenant que les lumières étaient revenus, il pouvait mieux la voir. De long cheveux blond et une longue frange qui cachait l'un de ces yeux violet. Il aurait pu juger les avoir vu rouge, avait-il eu une hallucination ? Elle abordait une armure lourde et simple, qui n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Une épée à sa taille et deux poignards ranger dans son dos. Quand la jeune fille se retourna vers lui, elle mit de suite un genoux à terre tout en baissant sa tête, pour le saluer. Tous les domestiques avaient regardé la scène avec horreur, on ne pouvait que lire de la peur dans leur regard à la vue du sang et du nouveau monstre. Ils firent tous un pas en arrière pour se distancer le plus possible de la fille. Joshua, lui, s'avança sans hésité.

\- Comment te nommes-tu ?, dit-il nerveux à la vue des armes.  
\- Doubhée Garamond, pour vous servir, Prince Joshua de DresVan.


End file.
